darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JAlbor/Darksiders II Wish List
The release of Darksiders II is on the horizon, at least we hope. With the success of the first game, I have no doubts the sequel will maintain some of the features that made the first Darksiders so entertaining. Here is my wishlist for for Darksiders II. What would you like to see? 1. A Timely Release: With THQ in financial trouble, rumors have been circulating about a potential Darksiders II game delay. While we all want the game in our hands sooner rather than later, more time in development may result in more polish. This is a mixed bag, but maybe I will settle with the game taking just as much time as it needs... but not too much time. 2. Family Drama: With War locked up, players take on the role of Death himself to prove his brothers innocence by re-writing the past. Leave it to the four horsemen of the apocalypse to define brotherly love. I hope Death brings some of the familial vengeance and rivalry to the table. 3. Replay Value: With a revamped class system in the works, Darksiders II seems to feature richer gameplay and customization than its predecessor. Reportedly it will be impossible to completely fill out Death's two skill trees in one playthrough. If the second attempt adds enough content to make the replay worth it, I am certain we will come back to Darksiders II again and again. 4. More Mobility: War was fun, but he played like a immense bruiser. Death looks far more lithe than his brother. Considering he has no blocking abilities, he has to dodge enemy attacks. It would be great to play a character with enough mobility to turn the battlefield into a playground. 5. More Puzzles: The puzzles in Darksiders received some criticism for their difficulty. But considering the game's lineage, I feel as though puzzles fit naturally into the experience. I hope the developers learned the lessons by sharpening the puzzles without removing them entirely. 6. Clever Wii U Functionality: It has been confirmed that Darksiders II will launch with a Wii U version. Considering the less than fantastic showing of the new console at E3 2012 this year, I hope the developers can think of clever ways to incorporate the tablet control. If they manage to implement the touch screen and move controls intelligently, Darksiders II may be one of the console's few "must have" titles. 7. Judicious Looting: The announcement of a loot system in Darksiders II received both praise and criticism, and for good reason. Loot can quickly go from a fun way to find and upgrade gear to an absolute chore. I think the series could gain a lot from dropped loot, but I hope it stays manageable and entertaining. So that is my wishlist for Darksiders II. I am certain I forgot something though, so chime in below in the comments section and let me know what you would like to see most in Darksiders II! Also, do you agree or disagree with of my picks? Let me know why! Category:Blog posts